The Five Amigos II: The 6th Ranger
Fornote: The short sequel to The Five Amigos features Bruton, Parker, Dodge The Evil Bouncing Ball, SCP-000, and Shock (Unit 444-K) as they hold audtions for a sixth spot on their crew. The audtions are as follows: Part One: Giv A twelve year old irken walked on a small stage outside of Parker's base and introduced himself to audition for the sixth spot in Parker's crew. "Hello, name's Giv. I'm twelve and...I like to shoot people." spoke the irken bluntly. "Could you please demonstrate for us, Mr. Giv?" asked Parker. Giv nodded and pulled out four AR-15 rifles in one, and four more on his other hand. He then began shaking all around, alas firing in every direction, which made the gang have to duck. When Giv was finished, he swallowed all eight AR-15's whole. He then gave a little "TA-DA!" and bowed. The gang got back up and give him a very small applause. "Why...Thank you Mr. Giv. We'll be sure to not count you out during our final vote." said Parker. Giv nodded with a grin on his face, and walked off the stage to his ship waiting outside. Part Two: Biff Yet another irken walked on stage after Giv and introduced himself as Biff. "Hello..*Yawn*..I'm Biff, I'm twenty-four, and I like to offend people." spoke the seemingly lazy irken adult. "Well Mr. Biff, you seem to already have what it takes to become one of us, but let's see if you can show it." said Parker. The other four amigos nodded in agreement knowing that Parker always knows best. Biff nodded and pulled out a cell phone and "called" someone. It went sorta like this: "Hello? Is this the Pizza Hut?...Yeah I'd like a Extra-Jumbo Large pepperoni pizza, with a two liter coke...Yeah, that'll be all...Oh, where to?...DEEZ NUTS!" He then closed the phone as fast as he could and began to laugh out loud. But the Five Amigos weren't so amused. "Well Mr. Biff, you may exit the stage." said Parker. "Ah, sure bro. Cool hanging with you dudes." he then gave the swirly sign and then jogged off the field. "Argh...Where are these people coming from?..." Said Dodge. "Answer: All around the world." responded Shock. "Just zip it you two, we've got three more to go." said Bruton. Part Three: Chevkoff A middle-aged man walked on the stage, and the gang was worried he might be TOO old for them. But they decided to listen anyways. "Arr! I be Chevkoff, the most pimpin' of the seven seas! I be fifty-two ripe years of age, me buckos!" spoke the pirate talking old man. But before he got any further, Shock suddenly stood up and fired his minigun arms at him. "Hostile prescence detected; firing all cylinders." Poor Chevkoff couldn't dodge all of the misslies in time. "Okay...Let's just sweep him under the stage." said Parker. Everyone quickly agreed and swept him under the stage before anyone else noticed. Part Four: E Nobody expected to see a ghost in a trench coat appear before them on stage. But he wasn't here to perform, he was here for scolding. "Why would you hurt that poor, strange man?" spoke the ghost. "Um, who are you?" asked Parker. "I only remember the first letter of my name...E" "So we'll call you...E." "Yes, you may call me that." spoke the ghost, apearing to forget on what just happened. The gang decided to go along with this ghost's un-called for entry. "So Mr...E? What can you do?" asked Parker. "I can do this." E suddenly then flew over to a retirement home full of elderly people and made the light go out. When a few elderly men questioned it, He flew slowly down from the sealing and gave them all heart attacks. The elderly men died shortly after. E then flew back to the audtion stage and nudged foward. "Well? How was that?" All five of The Amigos stood up in thunderous applause for this act of heroism. E simply bowed humbly, and then floated off the stage, waiting for their answer later. "Well guys, just one more left, let's see what it is." said Bruton. Part Five: N.U.T.S Surprisingly, a small little SIR unit wobbled on the stage and introduced himself(?) as N.U.T.S. "Hello, I am Nutty, Urinal, Terminal, Supository. Or just N.U.T.S" ... The Amigos just all pulled out their guns and shot up the little thing until it quit moving. "Zero, go smoosh that thing until it stops moving." Ordered Bruton, as Zero wobbled over to smoosh the stupid little abomination. He did and it was flushed down the toilet. "Okay guys, voting time. We have E, Biff, and Giv. Which one do we all choose?" asked Parker. The other four Amigos just shrugged. So they began to talk it over inside of Parker's base. ____ After some great thought, and through many re-do's of Rock-Paper-Scissors, they all decided on the victor of the contest. They emerged from within the base, in front of them were Biff, Giv, and E. Parker stood forward with the decision. "Gentlemen, It was great having you all here today. But alas, only one person can become the sixth ranger of us." said Parker, in his usual presentation voice. "And so the winner is....E!" The ghost in the coat rose up with glee as he floated up to them and began to take his rightful place as the new sixth ranger and as OOCR's newest OC. "I DON'T THINK SO!" yelled out a feminine Irken voice from behind. The (Now) Six Amigos turned to see a giant figure of someone else's OC. "Who are you?" said Parker. "I. Am. JUN!" called out Yukinautau's mighty OC as it somehow grew to collasal height. The Six Amigos looked on as The Mighty irken Jun stood up above them. ''TO BE CONTINUED '' Category:Observer Of Chat Rooms' Stories